Richter Ichizoku - (JetThehawk4260)
Richter Ichizoku is a member of the Ichizoku Clan, and was killed by Neisan, and later revived by an unknown man. Background Richter specialized in matter and energy manipulation, much like L, who was a close friend. He was killed in the massacre by Neisan, though he didn't give him a chance to absorb his powers. Some time before L got his Philosopher's Stone, Richter was revived by some unknown man who wished to use Richter's powers. Richter then assassinated that man, before he could end the resurrection spell, thus keeping Richter alive. It is much like the same spell L used to revive Neisan. After this, Richter set out to explore the world, though didn't know what to do with his own life, as he thought Neisan was dead. So, he settled in Kritana. Abilities Richter was one of the strongest of his clan, even able to prevent Neisan from absorbing his powers. He might even be able to draw with L. Clan Powers Richter was proficient in his Clan inherited powers, such as the Ichizoku Enchanting Language, and the Majjikuai. The Majjikuai allowed him to see the flow of magic, while the Enchanting Language allowed him to enchant items. He does not use Enchanting very much, however, except for those placed on his weapons. Matter and Energy Manipulation Richter, like L, specialized in this art of magic. He uses it as his main form of magical defense and offense, and incorporates it into many of his strategies, such as launching himself into the air by manipulating the ground beneath him to thrust him upwards. Strength and Speed Back before they were seperated, L gave Richter some Draconis Alma blood, giving him the inhuman strength and speed. He can't, however, use Draconis Alma magic. Weapons Unlike most of his clanmembers, Richter uses his weapons as much as his magic. He uses a sword in his right hand, and a large hand axe in his left hand. For a ranged weapon, he simply throws his axe, causing a medium-sized explosion enough to penetrate a thick stone wall. Then he can simply transmute and enchant a new axe quickly, replacing the thrown one. He also carries explosive pellets the size of a thumb's fingernail, which do slight damage, yet give off lots of light and a small amount of flame. These explosive pellets are enchanted to do this. Intelligence Richter, like many other Ichizoku members, is a strategist. He is known for his ability more than his strategy, but that doesn't mean that he's not cunning. Most of the time, he uses clones of himself to confuse the enemy. Appearance Richter has long gray hair and gray eyes. His usual attire consists of a white undershirt with sleeves extending to his wrists, gray gloves, and a black V-neck shirt, his sleeves rolled up. His black shirt goes down to his knees, ending up in a skirt-like fashion, with the front open. He wears black leggings, that go down to his gray shoes (not boots). On his waists, he carries several purses, carrying his explosive pellets, along with his sword scabbard on the left side of his waist. Personality Richter has a cold and hard persona, usually carrying a stern look on his face. He likes to be alone, though cooperates with others when needed. He spends his time studying, though when not, he acts as a mercanary, or fights in the arena for a living. Trivia *Richter is a reference to my (Jet's) favorite game when I was a kid. I was always obsessed with this game, and it was Tales of Symphonia : Dawn of the New World. *His Theme :